


Scarlet Rose

by AriesnoShaina



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesnoShaina/pseuds/AriesnoShaina
Summary: ¿En qué podría parecerse una rosa a un escorpión? Quizás en más de lo que parece, y el santo de Escorpio lo descubrirá tarde o temprano. Yaoi. Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores





	Scarlet Rose

Grecia siempre ha revestido de un especial atractivo como país por lo que representa su pasado. La civilización griega no es otra cosa sino la madre de nuestra cultura Occidental.

El país recibe anualmente muchísimos turistas, deseosos de contemplar los vestigios que quedan de este glorioso período de la Historia.

Hay en Atenas un lugar que reviste de la misma aura mística que otros de estos lugares, y que aún está habitado contra todos los pronósticos esperables.

Ése lugar es el refugio de una diosa, sí de una de aquellas divinidades en las que creían los antiguos, que aún se encuentra entre los mortales.

Por eso éste Santuario está oculto de la vista de los hombres comunes y no saben de su existencia nadie sino los que viven en ese recinto sagrado.

En él vive la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica, Athena.

La diosa es servida por un ejército de guerreros denominados santos, los cuales están organizados en tres grupos, santos de bronce, de plata y de oro.

Los santos dorados son los más fuertes de la orden y constituyen la mayor defensa del Santuario; para llegar hasta la diosa se ha de pasar por doce templos, que enclavados en una alta cordillera, son custodiados por un santo dorado.

Como todas las edificaciones de ese tipo, el Santuario cuenta con una suerte de Coliseo donde los guerreros entrenan para mantenerse en forma.

Hoy, parece estar especialmente concurrido, muchas personas parecen interesadas en lo que está pasando en la arena. Y no es para menos, en estos momentos los santos que se encuentran cruzando los puños no son otros que dos santos dorados, lo cual siempre resulta un gran espectáculo, aún en el caso de un simple entrenamiento.

-¿Y bien, eso es todo lo que tienes?,-la voz salió entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

-¡No me subestimes, bicho torpe!

-¡Entonces demuéstramelo!,-una sonrisa petulante le adornó el rostro.

-¡Tú lo pediste!,-echó el brazo hacia atrás y una rosa apareció mágicamente en su mano,-¡Después no te quejes si quedas como bicho de colección, Milo! ¡Piranhan Rose!

El santo de Escorpio sonrió. Retrocedió, mientras levantaba el brazo. El aguijón escarlata se hizo presente, y el rayo rojo impactó con la rosa negra desviándola.

El santo de Piscis aprovechó y le lanzó una patada directa al rostro. Milo levantó el brazo, pero no pudo evitar gemir cuando la pierna de Afrodita impactó contra él. Lo agarró del tobillo y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

El sueco barrió el suelo con su cuerpo, y se quedó quieto un momento, para recuperar el aliento. Luego, sintió el viento.

El griego se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba su compañero.

-Mojarra lista,-sonrió para sus adentros.- ¡Restricción!

Afrodita sintió la parálisis provocada por la técnica. Sonrió con petulancia.

-Muy bien, Milo. Pero creo que te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

El guardián del octavo templo bajó la vista y encontró una rosa roja enredada entre su cinturón.

-Demonios... ¿pretendías envenenarme? Mira que eso podía salirte caro, ¿eh?

El santo de Piscis sacudió el cabello elegantemente.

-No seas tonto, Milo. Jamás haría algo así y lo sabes. Una sola rosa no podría tumbarte.

Una risa ligeramente arrogante escapó de los labios del griego.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-El dolor tardará un poco en desaparecer. Pero no hay duda que tu aguijón es una molestia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No me trates como un niño, bicho baboso. Esto no es nada. Solo necesito descansar.

Otra carcajada dejó los labios del escorpión. Le palmeó el hombro a su compañero.

-Vale, vale. No me muestres tus espinas, Rositas. Gracias por el entrenamiento.

El duodécimo guardián sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

Para cuando llegó arriba del todo, lo único que quería era echarse a descansar. Normalmente, los entrenamientos con sus compañeros dorados solían ser muy intensos, por la poca diferencia en nivel cósmico y el gran abanico de habilidades entre uno y otro. Hoy había topado con la suerte de enfrentarse a Milo, cuyas técnicas conocía bien por ser de naturaleza similar a las suyas. Sin embargo, por eso mismo conocía la letalidad que podían llegar a poseer aquellas agujas carmesí. Y su cuerpo resentía poco a poco los efectos de las dos que había recibido.

Oyó un chapoteo y volvió la cabeza, hacia el pequeño estanque que tenía en el jardín posterior, en una zona apartada del resto de las rosas. Se arrodilló y metió la mano con gentileza en el agua. Sintió la húmeda caricia del pez en la palma. Se trataba de un koi, de buen tamaño, y con una coloración inusual; pues era negro, aunque las aletas, y una pequeña cresta del centro de su lomo eran doradas.

Pronto, otros dos peces con la misma coloración en las escamas se acercaron a recibir las caricias. Empezaron a empujarse, intentando llegar a la mano que los acariciaba.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, hay caricias para todos,-se rió mientras metía la otra mano en el estanque. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que sintió deseos de meterse él en el agua.

Se introdujo en las dependencias privadas del templo de los Peces Gemelos. Como siempre, la estatua de la diosa con la que compartía el nombre parecía esperarlo, para acompañarlo mientras se bañaba.

Se despojó de la ropa, mientras el agua se calentaba, y se examinó los moretones con ojo crítico. Se palpó las heridas de la Aguja Escarlata.

-Maldito bicho,-el tono jocoso le restó dureza a la expresión.-No importa. Ya se me quitará cuando me relaje.

El tacto del agua le erizó la piel y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Se sumergió del todo en la pileta y se sacudió el cabello. Las gotas cayeron sobre la estatua, mientras el santo dorado se acodaba sobre la orilla. Sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido paulatinamente hasta que apoyó la cabeza sobre el mármol y pronto todo su cuerpo se relajó, producto del sueño. La luz del Sol poniente iluminó la figura del santo de Piscis dormido.

La Luna reemplazó muy pronto al Sol y se coló sin permiso en el octavo templo, iluminando la mesa de la cocina. Una larga silueta manchó el haz de luz lunar.

Milo echó la silla hacia atrás y fijó los ojos, de mirada penetrante, sobre la rosa que tenía en las manos, mientras la giraba entre los dedos.

De alguna forma, la imagen del santo de Piscis no se le iba de la cabeza y no lo dejaba dormir. Una extraña curiosidad tejía su telaraña y lo envolvía en ella.

Ya sabía que el carácter y la manera de combatir de ambos eran similares. Como guerreros estaban muy igualados; el entrenamiento de aquel día lo había demostrado.

¿Pero qué otras similitudes compartían?

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar aquellos pensamientos. ¿A santo de qué pensaba en eso a aquellas horas?

El recuerdo del esbelto y fibroso cuerpo del sueco, sudoroso, con los cabellos rubios pegados al rostro y al cuello, lo hizo estremecer.

Empujó la silla con fuerza, y ésta perdió el balance, cayendo contra el piso.

Selene iluminó al octavo guardián, mientras subía de prisa hasta el último templo. Rápidamente y en silencio, para no despertar a los otros dorados, se introdujo en el interior del templo.

La fantasmagórica silueta de la Venus de Milos lo cubrió de sombras.

Entrevió la puerta abierta de la habitación en la que el santo dormía por las noches y la encontró vacía. Salió afuera y dio una mirada al terreno entre la salida del templo y las escaleras al Templo Mayor. Tampoco parecía haber señales de Afrodita. El único signo de vida era el chapoteo de los koi en el estanque.

En un repentino ataque de lucidez decidió salir del templo, pero entonces creyó ver la silueta del ocupante, a través de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño.

Se acercó con cautela. Su pierna chocó con la Afrodita Cnidia, sobresaltándolo. Estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero entonces vio al santo de Piscis todavía dormido, con la mitad del cuerpo sumergida en la pileta, y el largo cabello flotando en torno a la cintura. Casi se veía como salido de un mar nórdico, hasta el punto de que Milo se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose dónde estaba la cola de pez.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Milo?,-la voz somnolienta lo sobresaltó y volvió la cabeza con brusquedad, mientras un fuerte sonido de salpicadura se dejaba escuchar.

Cuando tuvo frente a sí a su compañero, desnudo y chorreando, tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-¿En qué más crees que somos similares?,-su lengua se movió sola. Se la mordió en cuanto dejó de hablar. ¡Maldición!

-¿Has venido a estas horas solo para preguntarme eso?

-No podía dormir,-se justificó.-Lamento haberte despertado...

El santo de Piscis lo agarró por el cabello y se pegó a él, mojándolo. Empezó a juguetear con el cabello de Milo.

-Ambos somos rubios...aunque el tono del tuyo es algo más oscuro,-enredó sus dedos entre los mechones y desde allí lo miró a los ojos. El santo de Escorpio le devolvió la mirada automáticamente.

-Ambos tenemos ojos azules...aunque los míos son más claros...,-sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda. Atraído por el calor que desprendía Milo, se acercó más a él y posó la cabeza en su hombro.

El octavo guardián tragó saliva. Sabía de sobra del magnetismo del santo de Piscis, del que se rumoraba que una vez que deseaba llevarse a alguien a la cama, era como si Cipris se apoderara de él y lo dotara de una capacidad de seducción ineludible. Ahora sentía los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo, sin duda debido al frío, pero por alguna razón, el que se le acercara tanto, lo alarmó. No había terminado de pensarlo, cuando sintió la lengua del pisciano recorrerle el borde de la oreja y se paralizó. Había caído en las redes que Afrodita había tendido para él, sin tener escapatoria alguna.

-¿Quieres saber en qué más somos similares, Milo?,-susurró, con un tono de voz distinto, mucho más instintivo y poderoso, como un canto seductor. Aflojó el cuerpo y lo miró, con una mirada distinta, casi inocente.-No quiero caminar, ¿me llevas a mi cama?,-adelantó el labio inferior, poniendo cara de borrego degollado.

Milo maldijo internamente su curiosidad. Sabía que si lo rechazaba, era muy capaz de ponerse agresivo, pero no estaba seguro de querer conocer de esa manera a su compañero. Así que simplemente lo cargó hacia su habitación. Una vez en la cama, el santo de Piscis, se revolvió como una serpiente hasta cogerlo de la camisa y estamparlo violentamente en la cama. Cerró la puerta y la atrancó, mientras Milo se acostaba de frente.

-Afrodita... ¿qué haces? Ya tengo suficiente con verte desnudo...no voy a acostarme contigo...,-se quedó callado cuando el sueco se sentó encima de él descaradamente y le pellizcó los labios para que se callara.

-Pero yo sí quiero,-gimió.-Me lo debes, Milo. Además, ¿no eras tú el que quería saber en qué más éramos semejantes?

El santo de Escorpio se desasió de la mano sobre sus labios.

-¿Desde cuándo somos semejantes en la manera en la que tenemos sexo?

-¿Porqué no te quedas y me dejas demostrártelo?,-se acomodó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del santo de Escorpio, mientras empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba por el deseo.

-No me refería a eso,-cortó tajante.-Quítate. No te pongas meloso conmigo.

-Vamos, Milo,-su voz volvió a adquirir el tono seductor y hechizante del de una sirena.-Somos adultos los dos. No hacemos nada malo. Tampoco voy a obligarte, no es lo mismo, no me gusta...así que tienes que acceder por tí mismo...

-No insistas. Si estás caliente búscate a otro. A mí no...,-se quedó callado al sentir como su compañero se frotaba sin discreción contra él. "De veras está sacando la artillería pesada", pensó.-Afrod...,-el beso inesperado lo cortó. Abrió los ojos con furia. "Maldita mojarra",-fue lo último que pensó, antes de que su mente quedara en blanco.

Pronto empezó a sentir la lengua del pisciano buceando en su boca, buscando la suya, y sintió como si entrara en un extraño estado de inconsciencia en el que toda su resistencia se evaporaba. Cuando volvió a ver al santo de Piscis, fue como si viera lo más irresistible del mundo. Sintió que le ardía el rostro y vio la sonrisa de aquellos labios carnosos. Se abalanzó sobre Afrodita cuando éste se levantó. El santo de Piscis lo empujó contra la cama.

-Tranquilo, galán. No te apresures. Desvístete, vamos.,-le pasó la mano por la barbilla con delicadeza.

El santo de Escorpio fijó los ojos en los del sueco mientras se quitaba lentamente la camisa. Afrodita se relamió conforme la piel del griego iba dejándose ver. Muy a su pesar, se obligó a esperar a que Milo estuviera completamente desnudo y se le acercara. Lo agarró bruscamente del cabello y lo volvió a besar, más agresivamente esta vez, mordiéndole el labio inferior juguetonamente.

Milo, gimió, aturdido por la intensidad con la que estaba siendo tratado.

-Afro...,-gimió.-Sintiendo que lo iba a volver a lanzar contra la cama, se aferró a él. El santo de Piscis sonrió y le movió la cabeza hacia un lado para besarle el cuello, esta vez con más delicadeza. Milo soltó un gemido bastante más delicado y empezó a sentir los efectos del deseo, como si Afrodita se los contagiara con sus besos. Trató de pegar la cadera a la de su compañero. Gimió con frustración al no conseguirlo.

-Afrooo...,-insistió, tratando de tomar el control. Éste lo mordió levemente.

-No, no. Yo tengo el control aquí. ¿Está claro?,-lo arañó ligeramente de manera sensual.-Si te quedas tranquilo y guardas tu aguijón te dejaré divertirte más tarde. Pero si no me dejas, no hay postre... ¿queda claro?

El santo de Escorpio hizo un puchero.

-Eres aburrido,-se quejó.-Pero está bien. Podría ser divertido.

Afrodita lo besó mientras lo reclinaba con suavidad en la cama. Milo lo sujetó por la cadera intentando que se acercara. El santo de Piscis le hizo caso y se acostó a su espalda. Se pegó a él y empezó a lamerle la oreja con ganas, mientras le pasaba las manos por el pecho y empezaba a acariciarle los pezones. Milo se arqueó y le agarró la nuca en un acto reflejo. El gemido se ahogó por el beso que el santo de Piscis le dio. . Al separarse, Afrodita le arañó el labio con los dientes, lo que lo hizo resoplar.

-Afro,-volvió a murmurar, ahora con la cara levemente roja.-Déjame...déjame...

-No,-le agarró la mandíbula.-Ten paciencia, Milo. ¿Te parece poco venir a despertarme y luego no me lo quieres compensar? No te preocupes, no suelo ser egoísta en la cama...a no ser que no me dejen hacer lo que quiero...,-su voz adquirió un tono muy peligroso y suave.

-No...

-Ya, bicho terco.-le pellizcó un pectoral.- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-¿¡Miedo!?

-Sí, miedo. Así que te quedas quieto o tendré que amarrarte. Y me imagino que no vas a querer eso. ¿Sabes qué? Déjame hacer algo...quizás así te relajes y dejes de chillar tanto...-se levantó y fue a revolver en el armario.

-¿No me vas a amarrar, no? Prometo portarme bien,-se disculpó.

El santo de Piscis se volvió con una bufanda en las manos. Se subió ágilmente en la cama y le tapó los ojos a Milo.

-Eh?...Afroooo...,-se levantó. El santo de Piscis lo empujó con un pie y se echó sobre él para inmovilizarlo.

-Cállate de una vez, Milo,-resopló.-Por el amor de Zeus...

El santo de Escorpio levantó la cabeza levemente, para olfatear. Se sentía extrañamente flojo.

-Ehm...Afro... ¿Qué es ese olor?

-¿Te gusta? Es incienso de rosas...ahora quédate quieto y concéntrate en lo que sientes. Si te vuelves a quejar, te va a ir mal,-amenazó.

El santo de Escorpio se quedó quieto. Empezó a sentir la lengua de su compañero en los dedos de los pies. Como acto reflejo sintió cosquillas y retiró el pie, pero inmediatamente lo devolvió a su sitio. La humedad provocada por la lengua le arrancó un gemido. Quiso quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero de repente sintió los dedos del pisciano contraerse sobre su muslo, como arañándolo y prefirió echarse el flequillo atrás, acalorado. Sentía su temperatura subir de manera vertiginosa.

Afrodita se metió de manera sinuosa entre sus piernas, como si fuera un pez, le separó las piernas y empezó a darle leves besos en la cara interna de los muslos, mientras empezaba a acariciarle la base de los testículos.

Gimió, y cogió a Afrodita del brazo, mientras lo jalaba, deseando besarlo. El santo de Piscis sonrió, mientras lo besaba.

-Ya te he quitado el aguijón, ¿verdad, Milo? ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

-S...sí... Afrodita...,-gimió al sentir la felación, empezando a sentir como poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura.

-¿Sí?,-lo miró con intensidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Hmmm, si te lo dijera no sería sorpresa, ¿verdad?

-Si quitaras la mano de ahí, sí sería una sorpresa,-lo atajó, aludiendo a la mano que le acariciaba insistentemente las nalgas.

-Hmm, ya sabes...Estoy antojado, Milo. Quiero tu trasero.

-Eres un caso perdido, guarro.-se río.- ¿Puedo quitarme esto?

-No, espera un poco, Milo,-la voz se le quebró.-Espera a que esté...

-Apúrate,-empezó a jadear.-Ya no puedo esperar...te quiero...

El santo de Piscis levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Qué tú qué? Perdona, Milo pero creo que oí mal,-su voz se tornó sarcástica.,-¿Su Alteza Real me está cediendo el control?

-¡CÁLLATE Y HAZLO!,-vociferó, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya cállate, idiota, vas a despertar a Camus.

El santo de Escorpio resopló molesto.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

El santo de Piscis contestó, levantándole la pierna, y volviéndole a dar pequeños besos, pero esta vez alternó con pequeños lametones, mientras que con la otra empezaba a estimular el miembro viril, intentando llevarlo al máximo. Al momento, se acomodó, mientras se estimulaba a sí mismo, sintiendo que estaba listo. Cogió la mano de Milo y la llevó hacia su miembro, para que su compañero se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. El griego echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el calor y la dureza, y gimió.

-Afro, estás muy caliente,-gimió, moviendo la cadera.

-Voy a hacerlo ahora, Milo. ¿Estás listo? Afloja el culo,-le previno.

El griego asintió frenéticamente, deseando quitarse la pieza de raso de los ojos. De alguna manera intuía como se debería ver el sueco, y eso lo encendía. Tampoco podía esperar para hacer suyo al pisciano, aunque eso significara esperar a que éste se satisficiera primero.

Se echó hacia atrás cuando sintió la penetración abrirse paso. El santo de Piscis lo jaló hasta que ambos quedaran sentados, haciendo el contacto más profundo.

-Aaaah..., ¡Afro!... ¡Afro!

-¿Te gusta, Milo?,- le mordió la oreja derecha con lascivia.- ¡Muévete!,-ordenó.

El santo de Escorpio no esperó a oír la orden dos veces, y le echó los brazos al cuello, mientras empezaba a mover las caderas frenéticamente. Mientras lo hacía, sintió la pieza de tela deslizarse por fin hasta caer de sus ojos.

c acarició la cara al santo de Piscis mientras le apartaba los sudorosos cabellos de la frente. Se inclinó y le mordió la oreja al mayor. Deslizó la nariz a lo largo del cuello de Afrodita mientras llevaba las manos hacia los pectorales del pisciano. Enredó las piernas en torno a la cintura del sueco y las usó de apoyo para colocarse de espaldas de nuevo con su compañero encima suyo. Oyó un gruñido y se sorprendió. Nunca hubiera pensado que Afrodita fuese de los que gruñían en la cama. A continuación sintió las acometidas de éste volverse más lentas y pausadas.

Lo miró a la cara tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había causado la ralentización de los movimientos. El sudor que cubría el rostro y el pecho a su compañero le dio la respuesta. Probablemente se estaba cansando.

-Afro, ¿estás cansado?,-preguntó. De repente, sintió un cosquilleo en la base de los testículos y empezó a masturbarse para acelerar la llegada del clímax. Aquello provocó que su entrada se contrajera, y Afrodita gimió, a su vez.

-Quítate, Milo... ¡Quítate!,-su voz aunque cansada, se oyó autoritaria. El santo de Escorpio deshizo la unión y el santo de Piscis se dejó caer sobre la cama jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?,-se preocupó. Se quedó callado, mientras veía como el duodécimo guardián abría las piernas, y lo atraía hacia él.

-Había...había pensado en hacerte mío y luego dejarte jugar conmigo un rato, pero...,-un jadeo le cortó la voz,-no pensé...que fuera a ser tan intenso. Estoy demasiado cansado...aunque aún quiero darte lo que te prometí,-le pasó una uña sensualmente por la garganta, mientras su voz adquiría el mismo tono hechizante de los primeros momentos.-Te lo mereces, bicho terco.

Una sonrisa algo petulante se dibujó en los labios del santo de Escorpio. Le cerró las piernas mientras le apartaba el sudoroso flequillo y depositaba un beso en su frente. Luego le besó cada ojo y la nariz respingada. Al llegar a los labios, los saboreó con lentitud, dándole tiempo para que se lo tranquilizara un poco. Cuando acariciaba el abdomen, palpó los golpes de la Aguja Escarlata.

-¿Ya no te duele?,-quiso informarse.

-¿Qué?

-Los pinchazos de hace un rato,-hundió el dedo.

-No...no hace un rato dejó de molestarme. Como me imaginé, el agua me alivió bastante.-lo miró con una mirada penetrante.

-Me alegra que haya sido así,-le lamió la cara interna del muslo y mantuvo la lamida hasta el tobillo. Afrodita resopló.-Hm, realmente estás cansado, ¿verdad? Trataré de ir despacio, entonces.-Pues tienes razón. Ha sido muy intenso.

Sin perder el tiempo, se puso a estimular la entrada de su compañero. Para su sorpresa no le costó demasiado; sin duda que todo lo que había pasado hasta aquel momento, había predispuesto al santo de Piscis.

Afrodita separó las piernas, y lo jaló con gentileza.

-¿Estás listo, Afrodita?

-Miloo,-el gemido fue casi una afirmación.

El santo de Escorpio lo atrajo hacia él y lo penetró con lentitud. El sueco se arqueó y aferró las sábanas con las manos.

Milo siguió profundizando el contacto con lentitud, sintiendo como aquella intimidad lo recibía sin ningún problema y se amoldaba a la suya sin trabas. Cuando las caderas de ambos chocaron se quedó un momento quieto.

Cogió el pene de Afrodita y lo empezó a estimular con lentitud, gimiendo ante las contracciones en torno a su miembro, y empezó a moverse despacio, imitando lo que Afrodita había hecho hasta hace unos momentos. Lo besó, esta vez con suavidad y atendió los pezones. El santo de Piscis suspiró.

-Más fuerte, Milo...,-gimió. Las manos se contrajeron en torno a las nalgas del griego.

-¿Estás seguro?,-preguntó.- ¡Ay!,- miró hacia abajo y se vio las nalgas arañadas.-Mojarra bruta.

-Que lo hagas más rápido, bicho necio,-la voz le salió como un siseo amenazante.

-Vale, vale,-le presionó las mejillas haciendo que su boca pareciera la de un pez.

Empezó a aumentar gradualmente la fuerza y la rapidez de las embestidas. Sonrió cuando vio al santo de Piscis abrir más las piernas entre gemidos. De repente, sintió que las caderas de Afrodita se elevaban con brusquedad y el impulso lo hizo cambiar de pose.

-¡AY! ¡Afrodita!...-se quedó callado cuando vio al santo de Piscis sobre él. El cuerpo de Afrodita brillaba debido al sudor, y su pecho subía y bajaba con pesadez. Afrodita apoyó las manos en su pecho, que también presentaba una fina capa de sudor y empezó a mover las caderas con energía, buscando llegar al orgasmo.

-Bésame, Afro,-pidió, con la voz entrecortada.

El santo de Piscis obedeció mientras cogía una de sus manos y lo hacía estimularlo.

Decidieron no hablar más, completamente consumidos por la pasión hasta que el santo de Piscis logró la culminación, derramándose sobre el vientre del escorpiano, dejándose caer encima de él, jalando el aire desesperadamente. Se incorporó despacio y le sonrió a Milo, mientras le mordía la nariz juguetonamente. A continuación, descendió y comenzó a lamer el pene del santo de Escorpio, para ayudarlo a culminar. Milo sonrió, con la mirada borrosa. Gruñó al sentir la lengua que trabajaba con habilidad sobre su virilidad. Enredó la mano en los cabellos de Afrodita.

-Afro...Afro...ugh...,-se dejó caer sobre el colchón con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo. Abrió los ojos, borrosos por las lágrimas, jalando el aire. Sintió a Afrodita a su lado, mientras el santo de Piscis le apartaba los mechones del flequillo y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Y qué te parece? ¿Somos similares también en esto, o no?

El santo de Escorpio empezó a reírse.

-No sé, talvez. Pero ha estado rico.

-Obvio, ha sido conmigo.

-Ya cállate, Rositas. Que no todo el trabajo lo has hecho tú

Ahora fue el santo de Piscis el que se rió.

-Es divertido molestarte,-se burló.

Milo bostezó sin disimulo.

-Ya duérmete, Afro. Mañana hay reunión, no querrás llegar con ojeras, ¿o sí?

-Tú tampoco, bicho,-se acomodó la cama, metiendo los pies dentro de las mantas. Se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Milo, abriéndose paso desde el lado opuesto.

El amanecer los encontró a los dos abrazados debajo de las mantas, como si fueran uno solo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ya volví!
> 
> Mientras termino Serpiente de Hielo, (espero poder lograrlo este año ) les traigo un one shot que escribí para una amiga que cumplió años recientemente, con un ship que a las dos nos gusta mucho, MiloxAfrodita. Ya con su permiso, lo comparto con ustedes.
> 
> Milo y Afrodita son sorprendentemente similares en muchas cosas, así que en pensé que sería muy interesante que se " enfrentaran " en la cama.
> 
> Además, Afro ofrece mucho cuando se trata de estas cosas por sus similitudes con la diosa Afrodita. Como la vez pasada con Saga, me di el trabajo de alejarlo lo más posible de la concepción típica que tiene de él la mayoría del fandom. Es más, hasta me terminé encontrando con una versión masculina de Afrodita, y bueno, es que prácticamente lo veo como una OwwO
> 
> La idea de los koi salió de un vídeo donde salía uno con esa coloración en las escamas y me encantó ( De hecho, tuve que dibujarlo xD ) porque pensé inmediatamente en Afro cuando vi sus escamas doradas. Además, los peces u también se le consagran a la diosa y, sobre todo en Oriente, las carpas koi resultan ser símbolo de estética y belleza. Quedaba como anillo al dedo.
> 
> También las estatuas que, en mi universo, Afro tiene en su templo, son las más famosas de la diosa: La Afrodita de Milos ( me dio risa en este fic por estar Milo involucrado hahaha, por si no lo saben, el bicho se entrenó en Milos ) y la Afrodita Cnidia de Praxíteles, que fue el primer desnudo femenino de intenciones puramente eróticas en el arte griego.
> 
> Respecto a sus roles, agradezco tener la capacidad de trasladar esa sensualidad primigenia tan propia de Afrodita al santo de Piscis.( Creo que voy a explotar cuando los shipee xD )
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


End file.
